


Not Ready for Goodbye

by EmeraldJaded



Series: M.I.A. - Almighty Johnsons Missing Scenes [1]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Touching moment between grandfather and grandson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Man-flu.  A short conversation between Olaf and Anders after Stacey leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready for Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Almighty Johnsons…I’m just playing with the characters for a little bit.  
> Author's Notes: We were watching Man-Flu recently and I swear that this idea came into my head for what happened between Stacey leaving and Anders starting to drink. Just a short fic with some tenderness between grandfather and grandson.  
> Who knew a page and a half (or less actually) could give a person such a headache and be so stubborn?  
> Thank you Sabishiioni for helping me make this story so much better!

                Anders stood in his bedroom staring at his aging grandfather as he laid there.  Part of him was terrified that he was going to lose him, but he hoped Stacey would get Yggdrasil to Axl in time and he wouldn’t have to face losing the one constant in his family.  Never had Anders thought the man now in his bed was the same one who'd sat by his own bed during one of those many childhood visits to the hospital.  Sitting on the side of the bed, he took the elderly man’s hand in his and prayed that he would make it.

                “Talk about a role reversal,” the gruff voice whispered as he pulled his grandson out of his thoughts.

                Anders could only smile as he squeezed his hand.  “You were always there for me when I went to the hospital cause of dad.  Seemed the least I could do was sit by your side till you get better, and you will get better.”

                Sitting on the edge of his bed with the oracle’s hand still in his own.  All the times he’d been in the hospital growing up, Olaf had been his only companion except for the brief visits when his parents brought his brothers.  He’d brought him books, homework, games, and kept him entertained. 

                “You should’ve gone with her to be with Axl.”

                “Why can’t I be a caring grandson and stay here with you?” he asked as he shook his head at the baldish man.  _How could his hair grow that fast,_ he thought distractedly.

                “Axl needs you too.  He is more important that I am in the long run.”  Olaf finally got a good look into the blue eyes of his blond grandson, the first time since they’d arrived back at the apartment. He was shocked to see so much concern in them.  “Go on, I’ll be here when you get back.  Not planning on going anywhere.”          

                “Do you remember the last time I was in the hospital?”

                Olaf stared at him, dumbfounded on how this had anything to do with the current situation.  The times his son had beaten Anders for stupid reasons had been so great, they had started to blur in the older man’s mind. However, he did have a vague recollection of the time his grandson spoke of.

                “Do you remember me saying that same exact thing to you?  That night when you went to have dinner with my brothers and parents, I slipped into a coma cause of some weird flu I caught while I was at the hospital?”

                He couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten that stay or how after that Anders had refused to go near a hospital unless someone was with him.  Neither would he admit to being sick for fear of being admitted by the doctor.  The blond had been comatose for three days and during that time Olaf barely left his side.  Was this why he was staying with him instead of going to Odin?

                “You were always within ear shot when I woke up, even when my parents were there.”

                “They only ever stayed for ten minutes at a time,” he chuckled.  “Hard to get far, even if I had wanted to.  Wasn’t that the time I tried to get temporary custody of you?”

                “I wish they had granted it,” he whispered as his phone started ringing.

                “Take it and let me sleep,” Olaf grumbled as he closed his eyes to rest a while.  “I promise you that I’m not going anywhere.”

                "You better not be planning on going anywhere,” he said as he started out of the room to talk to Mike. “Because I’m so not ready to say goodbye to you just yet,”

 


End file.
